


in the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Exes, Inspired by Music, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Teddy, Other, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Teddy Lupin knew that they were still in love with Delphini Gaunt. They knew that it was an issue. THey knew the only way to end the feelings was to see her one last time.
Relationships: Delphi/Teddy Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	in the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene

_**in the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene** _

Delphini Gaunt was under no circumstances supposed to get visitors. She is the child of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange and she almost brought them back, alongside their followers. She is a woman of pure evil, malice, and hatred. She was in love at one point.

Teddy Lupin: orphan, godchild to the Boy-Who-Lived, metamorphmagus, half-breed, werewolf. They were many things throughout their lifetime. However, the only consistent and important one is Teddy. 

They were together at one point; Headboy and Headgirl, Prefect and Prefect. They made a great team when they weren’t fighting. Though, that was before Delphi went evil; before she tried to kill them and their friends; before trying to manipulate their honorary little brother; before she almost brought back The Dark Lord.

The gates on her cell rise, something she didn’t think was in it’s capability. A set of guards stand in front of her; Azkaban doesn’t have dementors anymore but the place is still a soul-sucking prison. 

She opens her eyes and sees Teddy Lupin, a person she’d thought she’d never see again. Their hair is brown, combed over to one side; their eyes are brown, irises’ almost being black. She’s never seen Teddy look so normal, but they’ve both changed.

Teddy would remark that she looks the worse she’s ever been; if they weren’t raised with manners that is. Her hair, once vibrantly silver with blue streaks, is now a steel color and her eyes may be the same, but her skin is sunken and there is a strange type of beauty, almost an ethereal-suffering look he’s never seen before. Even with the etherealness however, she’s been better. Azkaban must be doing it’s job because she doesn’t look like the Delphi that they fell in love with.

They’re both two different people. Teddy is a wandmaker, free as a bird and a guide of young wixen. Delphi is a prisoner, caged as a tiger and was almost a destroyer of Wizarding Britain. However, for two years, a period of time that’ll inevitably be miniscule, they were together, they were whole.

It’s Delphi who speaks first. Azkaban’s walls don't deter her fiery disposition, “You look boring, Teds. I expected better from you.”

Teddy hasn’t been called Teds since their breakup. Or at least not by her, the girl who coined the nickname for them.

One of the guards puts her in a set of full body handcuffs, a la Muggle Style. If she had a bobby pin, she could escape, but Delphini doesn’t have that luxury. All she has is her prison robes, Azkaban, and the person she’d never thought she’d see again. And even the last one will leave her soon enough.

They’re taken to a visitation room, a new installation since Aurors started working there. It’s a pink color, almost like bubblegum. Delphini nor Teddy would be surprised if that’s the only bit of color this island holds.

Delphi sits, she’s shackled to the chair and table. Teddy sits opposite of her, shackleless. Guards stand at the entry, eyeing the pair.

Delphi is the first to speak, like every interaction these two have ever had. She asks, “Did the blood magic go away or are you choosing to be this plain-faced for your own benefit?”

The mentions of blood magic have the guards on a higher alert, but Teddy replies, “I’m still a Metamorphmagus.” The guards relax a little and Teddy matches his hair to the bubblegum walls, then to the ocean teal they know that Delphi loves on them.

Delphi asks, “So Teds, let’s get the elephant out of the room shall we, why are you here?”

She’s back at it with the nickname and it makes Teddy nervous. They have an answer for the question, but they know how narcissistic Dephini could get if she knew why they were here.

“I need to be.” They are vague and, to their relief, Delphini doesn’t push them for more answers. It takes a minute, but Teddy eventually asks her a question, “How has Azkaban been?”

She laughs, it’s more maniacal than Teddy’s comfortable with, but they don’t think Delphi has noticed it. Delphi answers, “What do you think?”

“I think that you deserve to be here.” Teddy lets an answer slip from their lips. They cover their mouth with their hands, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that.”

Dalphi laughs, it’s just as maniacal as before, “Finally grew some balls now didn’t you?”

“I just meant that you made a mistake and一”

“Save it Teddy.” Delphi interrupts them, “If you’re here to give me a lecture, trust me, I’ve received one from your precious godfather when he threw me in here.”

The look on Teddy’s face, and the maroon hair that comes with the shock of Delphi’s statement prior. They knew that someone would’ve had to put her in here, but they didn’t realize it was his godfather, Harry Potter.

Teddy remembers the family dinners he invited Delphi too. She’s shaken the hand of Harry and has been introduced as their girlfriend. Teddy had confided to Harry that they love her and that they want to marry her.

Teddy remembers a time when they wanted to marry the criminal in front of them.

“He was excited to throw me in here.” Delphi comments, “I proved him right. I confirmed his suspicions of my true nature and intentions. He smiled at me during the whole trial I got. He got up on his righteous high horse and declared how he knew that who you were born to would dictate how you turned out. He knew that I wasn’t good for you, Teds.”

“Don’t一don’t speak that way of him.” 

“Oh why not Teddy?” Delphi grabs his hands, stretching the cuffs that are already diggin into her skin as far out as they go, “I’m just being honest with you.”

“Just―don’t,”

“Teddy,” she pauses for a beat, a small one as if to show sympathy for her ex-lover, “Why are you here?”

Teddy doesn’t hesitate this time, “To end my feelings for you, Delphi. I need to move on.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“Nothing,” Teddy replies, certain of themself, “Nothing anymore.”

Teddy stands, walking out of the front door and towards the base of the isle, the only apparatable part of Azkaban. They leave Delphi locked away in here. She’s alongside former feelings and Teddy doesn’t look back anymore.


End file.
